


The First Time

by bedlinens



Series: The Alexandrian Life [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlinens/pseuds/bedlinens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning back time, this chapter is about the first time Carol and Daryl were intimate, as alluded in "A Man of So Many Words".  It can be read on its own. Please Read and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

There was something surreal about being in a queen bed with Daryl, Carol thought, her eyes focused on him.

Hell, there was something surreal about being in a queen bed even alone. This was not what they had been used to, and though she had to embrace the changes for their community's chance at survival, she would admit without a doubt that the first night she had spent not with the others in the main room but on her own in what they called her bedroom, it had felt like she was lost. In the forest, you sometimes felt that way, but you had the group to keep you tethered to something concrete. On her own, in a bed she didn't know, in a town she didn't know, playing a game she knew too well from before the plague, it had felt like nothing she had known before.

She wasn’t sure what had prompted Daryl to start climbing in bed with her, but it made things so much better. There had been this storm, a few days back, and it had been unnerving, not so much the storm itself, but the fact that for once, they were safe. Reg had been adamant that if a tree was to fall on the barriers, it would not bring it down, it would just need to be removed the next day, but this was not where her mind had gone. What if walkers used that tree as a bridge inside the town? How was she supposed to sleep when they were surrounded by people who would last maybe 10 minutes outside the gates?

Daryl had scratched on her door, saying something about the storm, and within minutes, they had been cuddling. She had taken advantage of the storm in order to worm her way into his arms, and she had noticed, feeling feminine pride at her success that he hadn't fought at all when she had made him make room for her there. He'd come back, and she'd gone looking for him when he hadn't. She was used to him in this bed with her, no matter how surreal it was.

He opened his eyes, and she would have blushed if she had been a shy 20 year old, but life was what it was and she wouldn't ask for his forgiveness for enjoying the view of a handsome man in her bed. He smiled, and she wondered if he could read her thoughts.

He tightened his arms around her waist, and she saw something in his eyes, something she had seen the night before and the one before, but had been too afraid to act on. Tonight she was not afraid, and she looked at him, running her fingers by the side of his face, pretending to brush away his hair, before closing the distance between them, and kissing him. The jolt she felt when she realized he had met her halfway, even sooner was a rush, a boost to her ego, but above anything else, it was proof that he was there with her, wherever there was when not talking about geographical positions.

The kiss could have lasted for hours, and she would have been happy with that. However, she wanted more, and she could tell he did too. She let her slid down his arms, and gently grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to her breast, just below on her ribcage, offering him a choice. He could keep on kissing her, or he could take a page from her book.

Daryl Dixon was nothing if not bright, and quick on his feet. He slid his hand beneath the t-shirt she was wearing, and her breath caught when he touched her breast, gently. His lips moved from her mouth to her ear, and soon she was moaning, enjoying the double stimulation. Her ears were high on her list of erogenous zones, and he seemed to know it.

He was careful with her, so careful, letting her take the lead, or let him know that what he was doing was okay and he could try doing more. It felt so wonderful to be free to make love, and to be able to surrender to your lover's caresses without fear. She removed her t-shirt and started working on his. Of course he had come to bed in full clothing, she thought with a giggle. When their naked chest pressed against each other, she sighed and wanted to swoon. This man wanted her as much as she wanted him, but he would not rush a thing, not if it meant her being uncomfortable.

It made him even sexier in her eyes, something she didn't believe possible. She let her hands run up and down his body, helping him out of his pants, playing with his side, discovering that he was ticklish, letting him find out that she was too, just above the waist. He kissed her collarbone and lowered his head, finding her nipple and sucking on it. She had never felt so worshipped in her entire life. The way he looked at her for approval made her feel like she was the most powerful person on Earth, even thought she was putty in his hands. He kissed every scar he encountered from the life she had had before, and kissed them slowly, as if he wanted to make them disappear. She caressed his back, gently and lovingly, wanting him to know she wanted and loved all of him.

His hand lowered between her legs, and she stopped thinking, instinct taking over. They got rid of his pants, and of the sweater pants she had on, and things began happening quicker though still as earth shattering. Soon, he was in her, and she never wanted to let him go. She had gripped his arm and his neck, and when he started moving, she offered him her neck for him to kiss on, which he did gladly. They moved slowly but in harmony, until they quickened the pace, unsure how long they could last. It was hard to keep in the noises she wanted to make, and the way he groaned made her want to groan even louder. When his fingers found her clit and played with it the way he had noticed she liked earlier, she let go, and came. He followed shortly after and when he fell back on top of her, her arms went around his waist as his head fell in the crook of her neck.

"I love the storm," she said, breathless.

He snorted, and moved them around, so that he could have her in his arms, in a protective fashion. His back was to the door, and she knew that even in the afterglow of amazing sex, he was thinking of her and her safety. He wanted to protect her with his body. She had never loved him more, and whispered words against his skin, words she had longed to say, and words he had longed to hear. They eventually fell asleep, holding each other tight, knowing that this new found intimacy was only a first step on a much longer road, which they couldn't wait to travel.


End file.
